The Tale of a Lost Soul
by DragonDancer93
Summary: Ruby has felt alone since her fathers death five years ago, but when her mother gets remaried everything seems to change, not nesisarilay for the better. Will the host club make her realise shes not alone, or will she forever be a lost soul?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Unwanted Flight

**A/N:** I've changed and added some important things to this chapter **please **reread it!

* * *

The Tale of a Lost Soul

Ch 1: Prologue:

Unwanted Flight

* * *

'_Good afternoon passengers. Flight 5J9 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready as you approach the gate, so as not to hold up the line. Please no pushing or shoving-' _

I sighed as our flight was finally called to start boarding. I grabbed my bag, and followed my mom, her boy- _husband_, and my new little brother towards the loading ramp. After showing are tickets we headed into the plane. First class.

Haru put our bags in the overhang, before he and mom sat next to each other. Keiichi and I sat one row in front of them. Kei wanted to sit by the window, and I wasn't fond of heights anyway so I let him. I could already tell this was going to be a long flight, especially with a hyper twelve year old boy sitting next to me.

Not that I didn't like little Keiichi he was actually really sweet and mature for a boy his age. But I also knew that this was a fifteen hour flight, and there was no way a hyper child and angsty teenager could sit next to each other for that long without some drama at least once.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 5J9 with service from San Diego, California to Tokyo, Japan. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. _

_We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. _

_Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Airlines International. Enjoy your flight.'_

An announcement finally came over the speakers. I toned most of it out, but did buckle up, turn off my cell, and make sure Kei did the same. We waited a few minutes, before the plane finally started moving.

After we finally got into the air another announcement was broadcast through the plain briefing everyone on safety, and then saying we could turn our electronics back on. I heard Haru pull his business laptop back out, and saw, out of the corner of my eye, Kei was turning on his PSP.

Like them, I grabbed one of my favorite electronics, my ipod, and turned it on. I put my headphones on, leaned my head back against the head rest, and pressed play. A small sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes.

My mom had recently married a man she met at a dating service over the internet. His name is Haru, and his son's (from his previous marriage) name is Keiichi, but we call him Kei for short. They are both real nice, but I have a hard time thinking of them as family.

Haru lives and works in Japan, before they got married he used to come over to visit my mom on the weekends. When he proposed and mom said yes, he put his assistant in charge of his company and he and Kei moved in with me and mom. He got calls from his assistant quite often, but it was all working out.

He and Kei stayed with us nearly four and a half months, making plans, before they finally got married. They have been married eight months now. Haru always ends up having to leave on the weekends (sometimes even during the week) to fix some problem or another at work, though, and mom doesn't like being separated so often.

So they talked, and decided we were going to move to Japan. I'm not really happy about it. Sure I went to home school so it's not like I'm being pulled away from all my friends, but we do have other family close by that we will be leaving. I'll be living in a place completely different than anything I've ever known before. Plus, I had to take a bunch of classes to learn to speak and write Japanese since I'll be attending a school there.

That's another thing I don't like. My mom wanted me to attend a regular school again. She said I haven't had any friends since I started home school four years ago, and she knew I was getting more and more antisocial as the time went by. She's afraid it will hinder me once I get out into the real world.

And, she's finally realized how lonely I've been since dad died. So she wants me to make friends, and be happy again. Even if it's not what I want, even if I know I'm going to be completely lost, she thinks it will be for the better, and won't change her mind. It probably doesn't help that my therapist agrees wholeheartedly and even gave her some of those ideas.

And even though I don't like it, here I am, thousands of feet in the air, on a flight to Japan, heading towards my new life, with my new 'Family.'

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know its short, but it's just the prologue, and the next one should be a lot longer! =D Thank you everyone for reading! Please Review! And let me know what you think so far!

I have plans for this, but right now its just touch and go, and it is not my top priority as far as stories go, but if a lot of people really like it (eventually of course, I'm sure this isn't enough to draw in a giant crowd) then I'll put more effort into it! =D


	2. Chapter 2: Uniforms and First Days

**A/N:** I changed some important things in the 1st chapter! **Please reread it!**

* * *

The Tale of a Lost Soul

Ch 2:

Uniforms and First Days

* * *

It was horrible. Horrible and ugly and there was _no way_ I was going to where it! I know it could be worse. I know it could be a short little skirt that showed of my large, cottage cheese thighs, or or a stupid little sailor top that probably didn't even come in my size. But it was bad enough.

I looked like a stupid, yellow puff ball! Or maybe a really fluffy lemon cream pie. Or how about a banana muffin with whipped cream on top? I actually kinda reminded myself of the blue berry girl from 'Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory' but yellow instead of purple.

But anyway the point I was trying to get to is I looked _horrible_! The puffiness of the dress made me look heavier then I already was. The white shocks made my large legs stick out more. And the collar was too tight and made me feel like I was suffocating.

"Mom!" I whined through the dressing room door. We had been to our new school today to go through a few last minute papers and get our new uniforms. I had been handed the female high school uniform, Kei had been handed the male elementary school uniform, and we had been directed towards changing rooms to try them on.

"Yeah?" She called back, "Does it fit? Come out so I can see it!" _Darn,_ she sounded excited. With a sigh I opened the door and stepped out.

Kei was standing to the left in front of one of those triple pained mirrors that let you see yourself from different angles. He was already in a cute green pants and jacket combo. Mom was standing behind him straitening his collar.

Just as I stepped out Haru and the secretary that had been helping us out walked back in. Their faces contorted into obviously fake smiles when they saw me. Mom looked up and her eyes widened. Kei turned around and slapped a hand over his mouth, but he couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking.

"You look... nice," said Haru. His fake smile straining a little more.

"Yes! You look lovely! Like a real lady!" Said the secretary with enthusiasm.

Apparently, she had more experience with lying about things like this, because if I didn't already know how horrible I looked I may have actually believed her. Kei wasn't able to hold back at that comment though and burst out laughing.

I felt my face burn with a mixture of embarrassment and not being able to breath very well. I looked at my mom with pleading eyes and she nodded.

"There is no way she is wearing that!" She said strongly. The secretary turned to my mother with wide eyes.

"Why would you say that? She looks-"

"Horrible!" My mom cut her off. I nodded along with enthusiasm. Haru's shoulders relaxed and the strained smile slipped off his face. He was obviously glade he didn't have to pretend anymore.

The secretary turned her wide eyes to Haru. He was the only reason I was even getting into this school, and therefor it was his decision that counted not my mom's.

Luckily, he wouldn't go against mom over something like this, or almost anything that concerned me. He was after all _not_ my father. So he nodded along with us. The secretary sighed, her fake smile and innocent eyes dissolving into a upset look.

"Well you have to wear a uniform! It's the rules! The only exception that's been made was for the scholarship student, and that was only because she couldn't afford one. Even then she eventually had one donated to her by her club."

Mom and Haru both put on their thinking expressions. Keiichi finally stopped laughing and went back to fixing his uniform in the mirror. I watched him, slightly jealous. _I wish I had his uniform._ Green just happened to be my favorite color, _and_ it was really cute.

And that's when it hit me. My head snapped back up and over to the secretary.

"What about the boy's uniform?" I asked. Mom and Haru looked confused, but the secretary had this look on her face. I couldn't quite pin what it was, but it wasn't a happy look.

"If I _have_ to wear a uniform can't I wear the boy's one instead?" I explained quietly. Mom grinned and gave me a thumbs up. The secretary looked at Haru with an almost pleading look, but he just smiled at my mom and nodded.

"Well there are a few other people wearing the _wrong_ uniform for them. I'll go get one in your size." she said with a disgruntled sigh.

She mumbled incoherently under her breath as she left, but I could have sworn I heard "commoner," "not proper," and "lesbian." I frowned at her back as she walked out the door, but shrugged it off.

I was nervous about going to school again and embarrassed about my looks, but I wasn't going to let the people here get to me. Besides it's not like those things were very insulting anyway. There wasn't anything wrong with not having a bunch of money or being lesbian and I really didn't care if she thought I wasn't 'proper.'

I knew I wasn't proper and I thought that was a wonderful thing. My therapist told me proper was a word that men created to try and control a woman actions. It was a word that stole our freedom and forced us to act like people we weren't. So if someone says I'm not proper I should take it as a complement not an insult.

With that thought I pushed back the tears burning my eyes and threatening to overflow. I turned back to my dressing room all the while trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of my legs rubbing together. I hated being overweight.

"I'm gonna get out of this horrid thing." I said as I walked back into the dressing room. I distinctly heard Kei giggle as I closed the door.

I knew it wasn't good to take my hatred out on other things, but I knew it was even worse to hate myself. Besides the dress _was_ pretty ugly. Just because I was the one wearing it wasn't the reason it looked horrible. Though it did make it worse.

* * *

A frown marred my face as I stared at my reflexion. My face was only a few inches away from the mirror and my right arm was bent at the elbow. My hand, and the tweezers it held, hovered next to my head as I studied my reflexion.

I hated my eyebrows. They was the one feature my dad had given my that I really didn't like. But it couldn't be helped. My dad looked like he had two caterpillars for eyebrows, and I was only lucky I didn't get ones quite as big as his.

They were still rather big and bushy for a girls eyebrows though. I kinda wished I had gotten them waxed when we went to the mall yesterday, but I still remember last time we did that.

It had _hurt_, plus my brow had stayed red for like two months. So I had vowed to never get them done again. Besides the whole reason I was even going to the trouble of plucking them was that I wanted to make a good imprecision for my first day.

I don't think a red and puffy forehead would have made a very good imprecision. My therapist said it wasn't healthy to put all my energy into making myself look good for the sake of others. I had shoved that at my mom whenever she said anything about my appearance and loved it.

I was a lazy person my nature and I had an odd style compared to 'normal' people. So I liked the fact that she said it was healthy to just be me. But even so I was so nervous about going to this school that I just couldn't help trying to make myself look better.

A sigh escaped my lips as I plucked the last pesky little hair out. I turned back to the sink and washed my face. After patting it dry I rubbed a little concealer on my forehead and chin to cover up a couple little pimples.

That done I washed my hands and appraised my appearance. A neon blue headband rested in my short light brown hair. Three plain silver earnings adorned each of my ears.

I wore the black slacks and white button up t-shirt of my uniform. The jacket was on a hanger behind me and the shoes were downstairs in front of the door. I however was not wearing the uniform tie. Instead I was wearing a blue and black striped tie that matched my headband and socks.

With a small smile I grabbed my jacket and bag before I headed down to breakfast. I wasn't really excited for school, but I was kinda excited to meet new people. I hoped I could make some friends.

* * *

Oh god I think I'm going to throw up! My stomach was doing a bunch of weird flips and my hands were sweating. I don't know how I had even the slightest bit of confidence earlier. I was a nervous wreck.

We had already dropped off Kei in front of the elementary section. Now we were parked in front of the high school section waiting for me to get out. I turned to my mom with pleading eyes.

"Can't I just stay in home school? Please!" I begged for the fifth time this morning. She shook her head with a sad look in her eyes.

"No sweetie you need to get over this fear of people."

"_Please_! I'll get over it a different way! I'll get a hobby or something and start going out more!"

"Actually I believe you've already talked to Ms. Green about that, and I believe you agreed you'll be doing that anyway. Correct?" I nodded sadly. I guess I couldn't trick her over something like that.

It wasn't that my therapist told my mom everything we talked about. If she did there's no way I tell her half the things I do, but she does give her updates on things she wanted me to do. Such as getting a hobby and making sure I don't stay in my room all day.

"Your going to school here and that's final." she said in one of her rare stern tones. My shoulders slumped back, my bottom lip poked out and I could feel my eyes start to burn but I pushed it back. Now was not the time to be my usual crybaby self.

I rubbed my palms over my legs and took a big breath. Letting it out slowly I nodded to my mom and finally got out of the car. I turned back and gave my mom a kiss and said goodbye to Haru.

I started to jog towards the office to get my schedule and stuff, before quickly slowing to a walk. I could already tell today was going to be a long and stressful day.

* * *

I stood in front of my new class and stared at everyone with wide eyes. They were all staring at me. _All_ of them! I could feel my cheeks burn and my palms sweat. I was so nervous.

And if I really thought about it they were all younger then me too. I'd be more afraid of them teasing me if it wasn't for the fact that they didn't know I was supposed to be in 12th grade. After all how could they know?

I'd always felt young around my peers anyway. Plus I had a kinda late birthday so I could just pretend I didn't get held back last year and hope no one asked. I diverted my eyes down to my feet and stared at my shiny black shoes.

"This is Parker Ruby, she just moved here from America and doesn't know much about our culture so please make her feel welcome and help her if she doesn't understand something." Introduced the teacher.

There were a few whispers at that, but it was mostly quiet. It was an awkward silence, actually. I glanced at the class from under my bangs and was surprised to see them looking at me expectantly. I glanced to the teacher to see him looking at me the same way.

I stared at him with wide eyes. Had he told me to do something that I missed? Was this a cultural thing I should but didn't know about? _Why was everyone staring at me? _He must have seen my confused and slightly panicked look, because he explained.

"Please introduce yourself to the class Parker-San." I blushed. Why didn't I realize that? It should have been obvious! Oh geez home school had made me slow on the uptake I think. And Parker-San? Blegh that sounded horrible!

"Um, Hi... I'm Ruby," _They already know that stupid!_

"It's nice to meet you all?" _Great now I'm asking questions! Geez! Get some confidence Ruby!_ But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't be confident. I looked back down at my shoes as my face burned bright red.

There was an awkward pause, but the teacher seemed unfazed and acted like this was completely normal. He directed me to an empty seat around the middle of the class and I quickly walked to it. I was thankful to get out of the spotlight, but even more thankful the teacher didn't make me answer questions from the class.

I think I might have died of embarrassment if he had.

* * *

Class seemed to pass slower then a snail walking on a path of salt. Though snails didn't really walk. What would you call what they do anyway? Crawl? Wiggle?

Anyway, I'd always had a horrible time listening to be people read aloud and actually learning from it. That's one of the reasons I liked home school so much. I could read to myself and not waist time trying to listen, but not actually getting anything from it.

But I tried to listen and read along anyway. It was hard though. I still couldn't read that fast in Japanese and there were still words I mixed up. So I spent most of the time trying to fight my way through the words and ended up ignoring the people reading out loud.

By the time lunch came I was only half as far as the rest of the class. I was so embarrassed. I wondered how I was supposed to stay in class 2-A if I could hardly read along with the others, but luckily the teacher assigned the rest of the reading and work do in a couple of days.

Hopefully I'd be able to do the rest at home.

"Hello Parker-San!" Said a cheery voice from my left. I turned and was surprised to see a very attractive blond grinning at me.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki!" He introduced before holding his hand out to me. I starred at it in surprise before slowly taking it in mine. He shook my hand and grinned at me showing off his pearly white teeth. I smiled lightly back. To self conscious to show my own teeth.

Wasn't this Japan? Weren't we supposed to bow? Why the hell did he shake my hand? Then again he did have blond hair and blue eyes. Maybe I had meet another foreigner. That was an exciting thought, but it probably wasn't true after all his eyes did have a slight asian tilt to them. He was probably half or something.

"Nice to meet you." I said nervously, pushing away my unnecessary thoughts.

"Nice to meet you too!" He said back with a smile. I could tell my face was bright red again, but I couldn't really do anything about it. It had been years since a boy actually talked to me let alone one this handsome. Something about this one with his big eyes and easy smile reminded me off a puppy. It was endearing.

"What are you doing?" Asked a stern voice behind Tamaki. He turned and smiled a another very handsome boy. This one had dark hair, glasses, and had a darker feeling about him.

"Kyoya! I was just going to see what Parker-San was doing for lunch and if she needed help finding the cafeteria!" Said Tamaki excitedly.

Bleh! I really hated that name. It sounded so weird. I wonder if I could ask him not to call me that? But what if he took it wrong? It was their culture to say names like that. It wasn't proper not to...

Wait what am I thinking? I thought I already decided I don't give a damn about being proper! That's right! I can do this! Just tell him to call you Ruby. It's not a big deal. Maybe he'll even understand why you don't want him to use your last name. He did shake your hand instead of bowing after all.

"Um," That caught both of the boy's attention and they turned to me, giving there full attention. Suddenly all the courage I built up vanished and my face turned bright red again. I squeaked out what I had to say anyway and hoped they would look some place else.

"You can call my Ruby, and I'll be eating in the classroom. But thank you for the offer Suoh-San." He seemed to pout a little before a large smile over took his face.

"OK! Then you can call me Tamaki, Ruby-San! I'll see you after lunch!" He said with a wave before he and Kyoya left. I waved back timidly. I noticed a few girls glaring at me or giving me jealous looks and quickly turned back to my desk.

I fished around in my bag for my paper bag lunch and wondered why they'd look at me like that. Its true Tamaki was a very handsome boy. I could defiantly see him having a lot of fans, but he was just being nice. There's no way he could like someone like me. There were to many other, much prettier girls to chose from.

With that sad thought I quietly ate my lunch.

* * *

The rest of classes passed much the same as the first ones. A few girls in my class talked to me, but most seemed put off by my choice of uniforms. The few that did talk to me were mostly curious about different things.

Some wanted to know about my family to which I didn't really say anything more then I had a mom a step-dad and siblings. Some wanted to know about America to which I didn't really know what to say other then its different. One even asked what the Statue of Liberty was like to which I said I'd never been and had no idea.

After lunch I realized Tamaki's seat was directly to my left and Kyoya sat right in front of him. We spoke a little when we had free period, but I spent most of the time working on homework. I also hoped the fan girls I'd seen in my favorite anime were completely exaggerated and that I wouldn't be attacked just because I talked to the really attractive popular guy.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and I started packing up my things. I really wanted to get home a relax a little, before tackling my homework. I wonder if I could get Kei to help me with it. It would be embarrassing to ask, but ever since I got held back for being lazy and not doing homework my mom made me do all my homework before I was allowed to go on the computer.

Not that I was allowed on the computer very often anyway. I missed being able to spend my whole day in front of the screen with a mouse under my hand. But I had wanted change hadn't I? I had wanted a real life. That's why I tried to do what I did and that's what I was getting.

My therapist said I couldn't take it back. If I had succeeded in trying to do what I had I could never take it back. And now I had to live with the consequences for trying. Now I had to learn to be more social and get a real life and that meant no more spending so much time in front of the computer and TV.

"Ne? Ruby-San?" Tamika's voice pulled me out of my musing. I turned to see him standing by his desk and smiling at me.

"Yeah?" I asked back wondering what he could possibly want from me. I'd been wondering that all day actually. Why would someone like him want to talk to someone like me? I figured he was just being nice though, since he seemed like such a nice guy.

"Would you like to visit our club!" He asked excitedly. That hadn't been what I'd been expecting so I floundered for a minute trying to come up with an answer. As nice as Tamaki was being to me I wasn't really ready to join a club. Plus I knew mom would be picking me and Kei up soon.

"Um... well I wasn't planning to look into any clubs so soon. M-maybe if you told me what your club is I'll look into it later?" I asked nervously. He pouted again, but then after some thought seemed to find my answer acceptable.

"Alright! It's The Host Club and we'll be hoping to see you soon! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye-Bye! " He said with a grin and a wave before he and Kyoya left. I waved back and wondered why a chill just ran down my spine. I hoped I hadn't just gotten myself into something I shouldn't have.

What the hell was a Host club anyway?

* * *

After mom drove us home me and Kei went to the library to do our homework. It was so weird having a library in our house. But I liked it. I hadn't always liked reading, but once I got into it I found I loved it.

I got Kei's help with my homework. It was super embarrassing asking, but he was really sweet about it. He didn't even laugh. He just read the word for me whenever I pointed to one I couldn't figure out.

"So how _was_ school? Really?" He asked as we continued our homework. Mom had asked earlier in the car and we'd both simply said fine. I could tell she wanted a real answer especially from me. She was too worried about my emotional health and didn't want to take such a simple answer.

But she restrained herself and I had found myself thankful for my therapists advice. Ms Green had told her not to push me for information and that I'd tell her when I was ready. If there was another really serous problem that my mom could actually help with she'd tell her herself.

"Really? Hmm? It was alright I guess. Awkward and uncomfortable, but pretty much OK." I explained. Kei put his chin on his hand and raised an eyebrow at me. 'That's It?' his face was clearly asking but he didn't voice his question.

I sighed. "Fine! I embarrassed myself in front of the whole class with a stupid introduction. Most of the class didn't talk to me and the ones that did just wanted to know about America or my family's social standing.

And then there was this really handsome blonde guy that was really nice to me but it was obvious that he's nice to everyone so it wasn't anything special. There satisfied?" He smiled and nodded and I sighed again. Kei could break me so easily.

Things just felt so natural with him. It was nice, _he_ was nice. But it hadn't always been like that. When we first meet it had been awkward. We had bonded of our mutual feeling about are parents. We wanted them to be happy, but we weren't really ready for them to start dating.

But we hadn't really been very close. Just an awkward truce, and a shaky friendship. The incident had made us closer though. As odd as that may seem. It wasn't something that I would think could make someone closer, especially since it had made everyone else so much more distant.

But he was there for me when I woke up in the hospital. And after my mother finished yelling at me and stormed off in tears he had staid and we had talked. He had understood my reasoning, and had even had similar thoughts after his mom had left.

And so we'd talked, and talked, and talked some more. We told each other all our secrets. Everything we couldn't tell our parents, everything we lied about, and everything we kept bottled up inside. And then we'd cried and held each other and he'd made me promise never to do something so stupid without him again.

I remember I'd been so happy. So happy to get it all off my chest. To find someone who thought so much like me and yet so different. But most of all what made me happy was the fact that he didn't say 'never do that again' he said 'never do that _without him_ again'.

That was the first time since my dad had died that I had really felt like I wasn't alone. And ever since then I'd started to think of him like a real younger brother. Of course it wasn't an instant thing.

It wasn't like 'Oh we talked and now were like the best-est friends ever!' But it was a good start, and ever since then we'd continued to talk. Continued to be each others person to go to when we couldn't go to anyone else. And eventually we'd started to be the person we went to for everything, even if we could easily tell our parent it was just easier to tell each other instead.

"So how was _your_ day?" I asked as I went back to working on my homework. Kei sighed. It was a sad, resigned sigh that didn't fit his usual cheery disposition. I looked back up from my history book and studied his face. He looked so defeated.

"What? What happened!" I asked worriedly. His eyes shone with unshed tears before he covered them with his hands and leaned heavily on the table. He took a deep breath before replaying.

"Mai and Akihiro started dating while I was gone." He said in a wavering voice. It took me a moment to realize who he was talking about. When I did my eyes widened and then softened, but he couldn't see this.

"I'm sorry." I whispered not knowing what else to say in a situation like this. That only seemed to make it worse though as his shoulder started shaking and a broken sob escaped from behind his hands.

I wanted to go to him and hug him. To let him know I was there for him. But I couldn't. I tried but the stupid low table had put my legs to sleep! Not for the first time I cursed the person who created tables that you actually had to sit on the floor to use.

"Come here!" I said instead and held my arms out to him. A watery eye peeked out at me from between his little fingers. He stared for a second before crawling around the table and flinging himself into my arms. I held him tight and rubbed soothing circles on his back as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I was. I knew how much pain he must have been in. He'd been in love for years, and then the one he had loved had gotten together with one of his other friends, and he hadn't even been there to object.

I wanted to take away his pain. Make him smile and laugh again, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but hold him and wish from the bottom of my heart that he'd get better.

* * *

Later that day after we had dried our eyes -Like always I'd ended up crying with him.- and finished our homework we gone off to do our own thing. Kei had gone to play video games in the living room and I -after getting permission- had gone to waist away my time in front of the computer.

It was almost time for me to have to get off now and I remembered there was something I wanted to look up. I went to my favorite and trusted search engine and typed in 'define:Host club.' The result was definitely _not_ what I had been expecting.

_Host/Hostess clubs are a common feature in the night-time entertainment industry of Japan as well as other east Asian countries and areas outside Asia with a high east Asian population._

Though it wasn't a very detailed description a few words definitely stood out. _Night-time entertainment industry?_ What the hell kind of high school has a club like that? I clicked back ready to find a more detailed description, but my time was already up and the computer beeped notifying me off this.

After I closed the page I got up with a sigh and headed to the bathroom. One of the problems with having only a limited time on the computer was that I tended to hold other stuff off so I didn't waist any of my precious computer time. Once done there I headed down stairs to find Kei.

I found him and mom sitting in front of the TV watching Maury.

"Ahh~ family bonding." I couldn't help but comment with a grin. Kei snickered and mom smiled.

"So Kei, Enlighten me! What the hell is a host club?" I asked. I sincerely hoped I hadn't gotten myself into something to bad.

"Language!" Came my mothers voice.

"Japanese, but I speak English too!" I said with a grin as I plopped into a cushy chair on Kei's side of the couch. They both laughed a little at that. My mom didn't really care about cursing, because she was cool like that.

"So?" I asked giving Kei my full attention. He studied me back and thought for a moment. We both knew my mom was listening in even if she pretended she was still watching TV.

"Hmm, You're talking about the one at school right?" He finally answered. I nodded, not saying any more.

"Well at a normal host club you go and have drinks and talk to attractive guys who work there. I don't think they have anything similar in America to compare it to. But basically girls pay to have the Hosts flirt with them." He tried to explain. I frowned that actually sounded... kinda lame.

"And the only real difference from normal ones and the one at school is they don't serve alcohol." Kei continued.

"That's it?" I asked surprised. He nodded. "Can you give me a basic example of what you would do when visiting this Host club please? So I know I'm not misunderstanding." He grinned.

"Your probably not misunderstanding but OK. You go in pick a guy and sit with him. Usually you and a few other girls will be 'entertained' at the same time. And the entertaining consists of the Host talking to you and usually flirting. There may also be tea and cake thrown somewhere into that mix and that is about it. Oh yeah! And you also have to pay for this!"

I stared at him for a few minutes. Unsure how to react to this.

"_Really_? That's it?" I asked confused. How could a club like that be successful? I couldn't see how anyone other then fan girls could be interested in something so... so _fake_!

"Well sometimes the Host dress up and occasionally they do things like go to the beach, but that is pretty much it, yes."

"Wow, that's just so..." I wasn't that great with words. I didn't know how to describe it right. I tried to imagine what it would be like. To sit there and be praised or flirted with and _know_ the only reason they were doing it was because I was paying them.

Maybe growing up with that kinda money they were used to it. Maybe they only got attention from people when they paid for it. Maybe they saw something like that as normal. But that just made it seem even more...

"Sad? Pitiful?" Kei finished for me. I nodded. Those were defiantly good words to describe this feeling.

"So does this have anything to do with the attractive blonde you were talking about?" Asked Kei with a grin on his face. Mom gave up all pretenses of not listening at that and stared at me with wide hopeful eyes. I blushed a little and turned my attention to the TV.

"Yeah, he wanted me to visit his club. I said maybe later, but I don't think I will now. It would just be to painful." I answered truthfully. Neither of them really had anything to say to that and went back to watching the ridiculousness we called TV. Maury was even funnier with obviously fake Japanese voices.

* * *

-Earlier That Day at The Host Club-

-Kyoya's POV-

"I can't wait until Ruby-San comes to the club! She is an exotic flower and will flourish beautifully under the care of The Host Club!" Tamaki said in his usual dramatic way. He was just finishing telling the rest of the club about the new transfer student in their class.

It was true the girl was defiantly a little different, but he wouldn't call her exotic. That was actually quite laughable. The first clue he had that the girl had been different was her hair.

It was short and light brown. But it wasn't even _that_ short. It at least reached the bottom of her ears and she wore a headband in it that made her look girly enough. There was also the fact that she was a foreigner and was wearing the boys uniform. But again those really weren't that big of a deal.

The thing that really stood out though was the fact that she hadn't taken Tamaki up on his offer. Most girls would kill to have Tamaki offer to show them somewhere. And it was obvious not that she simply wasn't attracted to him.

Kyoya had seen the look on her face as she appraised Tamaki and her blush had shone like a beacon. Of course her cheeks seemed naturally red anyhow, but you could still tell when she blushed. The red seemed to get darker and spread to cover the rest of her cheeks.

But still even that wasn't that big of a deal. In no way _exotic_! But still Kyoya prided himself on his knowledge of others. So naturally he looked the new transfer student up. What he found was not what he had been expecting.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to turn her into another client. Despite popular belief Kyoya wasn't a heartless person. And the life of the new transfer student was a sad one indeed. She was probably too emotionally messed up to be able to deal with the Host club anyway.

But really there wouldn't be any way to get Tamaki to stop trying. Kyoya could tell him what he found, but that would probably have the opposite effect. Oh well. It really wasn't a problem right now.

He'd see how things played out before interfering. Who knows Tamaki might even lose a little of his stupidity in the face of someone so tragic.

"-I'll sweep her of her feet and will ride into the sunset, never to see that hideous tormentor again!"

No never mind. Nothing could make Tamaki loss his stupidity. What the hell was he talking about anyway?

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you all think? I'm really excited about this story! I suddenly got the urge to write a few days ago and this just popped right out! XD Please be nice and PLEASE review!


End file.
